1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier that is convertible between a bassinet configuration and a seat configuration and can be detachably installed on a stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant strollers can provide a convenient way to transport babies and children. For a more flexible use, the infant stroller may accommodate multiple utility features, such as a removable seat and a removable bassinet. The removable seat and bassinet are conventionally provided as separate components that can be individually installed on and removed from the stroller frame according to the caregiver's needs. As a result, parents may need to purchase and store the seat and bassinet separately, which results in an increase in expenses and requires more space for storing the seat and bassinet.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant carrier that can be more flexible in use and address at least the foregoing issues.